A State Of Shock
by JaytouraTheFluffy
Summary: A look into Crane's point of view when the tower collapses. A oneshot. Rated K  for mild injuries.


This is a oneshot. There are spoilers ahead so do not read if you do not want Kung Fu Panda 1 or 2 spoilers. I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Po _let him get away._

Shen had escaped, and it was all Po's fault. How had this happened? He had him right there! But then… Po just stood and stared when the albino peacock had turned and fled out the window.

Crane's mind was full of questions and emotions. What could he even say to convey how he felt? He was flabbergasted, that was for sure. Po wasn't the type to just let the enemy escape. But he was also a bit angry. Although he tried to bottle his anger until he could hear the full story from Po.

Racing to the window with the rest of the five, Crane got there just in time to see Shen's white train disappearing into the night.

"You let him get away!" Tigress snarled at Po, who flinched at her harsh words.

"Hey, at least we destroyed the weapon." Mantis pointed out, twitching his antennae.

Crane was about to add his opinion to the matter, when a flash of light caught his attention. The tall bird looked in the direction of the fireworks factory that Shen had fled to and saw several cannons firing in their direction.

"Ah no, he has _way_ more." Mantis chuckled nervously, before just sitting and staring.

His own reaction wasn't very different. Crane just stared in a glazed horror as the flaming metal balls got closer and closer. It didn't take very long for them to hit their target. Perhaps just a matter of seconds before the loud bang hit. The seemingly solid structure of the tower shuddered around them, and parts of the wall and floor crumbled.

The inhabitants were no less damaged. Upon impact, the six Kung Fu warriors were all blown backwards, sliding on the fine marble floor.

As Crane hit the floor, most of his body landed on his wing. A sickening snap vibrated through his body as his fragile wing bones broke under pressure.

"My wing!" He screamed, staring at the mangled limb as if it were a foreign growth. How could he fight now? He wouldn't even be able to fly properly. Almost every one one of his Kung Fu moves required some sort of participation from his wings…

The next thing Crane noticed was Tigress standing over him, shouting orders at the rest of the five. He winced with pain as she picked him up and fled to the bottom of the tower. Fire raged around them and the cannons were damaging more of the building. Floors were cracking at best. At worst they were falling away completely.

Crane's heart dropped as the front door collapsed. Now their only escape route was gone. He almost panicked when Tigress set him down. But then he saw she was looking for an alternative exit and tried to relax. What he didn't realize is that he was shaking like a leaf.

"Crane! Calm down!" He turned to see the worried face of Viper looking down at him. Her frown unnerved him.

"But I'm-" He tried to respond, his voice panicky.

"You're not fatally injured. Please just breathe a little, okay?" Her own voice didn't sound too sure, but Crane did start taking a few more breaths. It was then that he realized he'd been hyperventilating.

Monkey helped him get shakily to his feet and no sooner had he gained some sense of balance did he see Tigress jumping out the window with Po. His eye almost twitched a bit. Just how did she expect him to get _up_ the side of the tower?

Never the less, he followed the rest of his comrades out the window and up the wall. He almost slipped a few times, but in the end had to substitute care for speed. This tower was going, and soon.

His broken wing was definitely a problem. Not only was it next to useless, it was also hindering him. It was like a dead weight, just hanging there at his side. He did his best to keep it tucked close to his body, but Crane's thoughts were mostly focused elsewhere, like up.

Thanks to some help from his friends and the tilting form of the tower, Crane managed to make it to the top. What exactly had possessed Tigress to expect them to escape up, again? None of them could fly at the moment, even himself.

It was then that he was given his answer. The tower gave a long, rumbling groan as it started to crash towards the outer wall of the palace.

_Here goes, _Crane thought, jumping off it just before it crashed into the ground.

He could jump. He'd done it before. But his legs weren't really built for jumping like this. He'd never had to jump before. Flying had always been available to him before now.

Realizing that he'd started to falter, Crane flapped his wings and managed to make it over the wall despite the pain it brought him. It was by no means a smooth flight, if it could even be called that. He landed awkwardly beside the others, stumbling on the hard ground. He had almost no time to recover before they were racing through the alleyways, trying to find a safe place to recover.

Well, that's it! I used reference from the movie, and I read up on several behaviors.

I haven't seen Kung Fu Panda 2 since I saw it in theatres, so not all of this might be completely historically accurate. Which is fine, considering I planned from the beginning to use a bit of creative license towards the end and create some dialogue. 3

Anyway, this scene is based off of the one in Kung Fu Panda after they destroy Shen's first cannon and… the Tower Collapses.

I researched birds and they supposedly have really high blood pressure, because they need more oxygen to be able to fly and such. Which is why they freak out really easily…

Ever caught a bird and noticed it freaks out? They either go totally nuts and flap until they hurt themselves, or just sit there and breath really heavily. Not to say that the former has ever happened to me… I'm nice to animals and try to make sure they're safe.

So anyway, I figured if he broke his wing and with all the noise going on around him, Crane would pretty much… freak out. So he does. ^^ I wanted to emphasize this more than the Movie did.

That's all. Luffs 3

R&R!


End file.
